Trędowata/II/10
Kategoria:Trędowata X Co się stało w pałacu, nikt nie wiedział, ale nawet służba czuła, że coś jest. Wieczerzy nikt nie jadł. Pan Maciej po krótkiej rozmowie z ordynatem zamknął się w gabinecie. Ordynat przyjął wprawdzie rządcę Klęcza, ale narada niedługo trwała. Rządca, wychodząc, spytał szeptem strzelca Jura: – Co się stało ordynatowi? Zapytany szeroko rozłożył ręce. – Ja tu jestem głupi, ale coś się stało, i to wszystkim. Cicho, z tajemniczą miną zaczął opowiadać, że ze starszym panem jeszcze gorzej, że pani baronowa podobno biega wciąż po swoim buduarze – tak mówiła Anetka, panna służąca – a baronówna ledwo się dostała do pokoju panny Stefanii i teraz obie płaczą, ale że drzwi zamknięte, więc Anetka nie może wiedzieć, czego. Klęcz poruszył głową. – Tu się coś święci. I odszedł rozmyślając. Zastanawiał go fakt, że od pierwszego wyjazdu panny Rudeckiej w pałac jakby uderzył grom. Na drugi dzień Stefcia oznaczyła swój wyjazd: miał nastąpić wieczorem. Nikt się temu nie sprzeciwiał, ale Lucia zapuchła od płaczu, nie wychodząc z pokoju przyjaciółki. Stefcia napisała krótki serdeczny list do panny Rity, żegnając ją i prosząc o pożegnanie w jej imieniu księżnej. Sama obiegła park, ogród, zaszła nawet do borku. Przed obrazkiem Bogarodzicy, który jeszcze w maju zawiesiła na potężnym grabie, modliła się teraz długo, klęcząc w śniegu. Chciała go zabrać z sobą, lecz zaniechała tej myśli. – Niech on tu zostanie jako pamiątka po mnie. Wieczerzy, jak poprzedniego dnia, nikt nie tknął. Wszyscy byli przygnębieni. Nawet pan Ksawery nie miał apetytu. Waldemar odsuwał półmiski ruchem stanowczym, wypił tylko parę kieliszków burgunda. Zimny, spokojny, na Stefcię nawet nie patrzał. Ona siedziała jak martwa. Wodząc oczyma po sali, żegnała portrety, freski i rzeźby ścian. Dreszcz przebiegał jej członki, dreszcz chłodny, wstrząsający. Była blada, tylko oczy gorzały jakimś ogniem tragicznym, palącym się w duszy, tylko usta rozpalone piekły ją żarem. W piersi czuła prędkie, suche uderzenia serca, szum w głowie ogłuszał ją. – Jadę, jadę na zawsze! – powtarzała sobie w myśli z dzikim uporem. – Straszne to, okrutne!... I przedstawiły się jej, oczom szeregi dni w Słodkowcach spędzone, pierwsze chwile dość przykre, wesołe lato i jesień pełna czaru. – Głębowicze! Głębowicze! – huczało jej w myśli. – Nie ujrzę ich już nigdy!... Wystawa, polowania, bal kostiumowy, wszystkie drogie wspomnienia stawały teraz przed nią jakby na urągowisko. I znów zobaczyła szeregi dni, które tu płynąć będą po jej odjeździe. Te same osoby siądą jutro do stołu, tylko już bez niej. Nic się nie zmieni. Waldemar będzie tu bywał, jak zwykle. Na wiosnę zakwitną bzy, narcyzy i mnóstwo irysów na trawnikach. W borku zaśpiewa słowik. Nad jeziorem zakwilą mewy, krzyk wesołej kukułki rozlegnie się echem po parku. Ale już ona tego nie usłyszy, chyba tam, w Ruczajewie. I nagle rodzinna wieś wydała się Stefci czymś ogromnie oddalonym, za szarą mgłą, gdzieś w nieskończoności. Słodkowce i Głębowicze, przeciwnie, były dla niej złotą smugą, gasnącą na zawsze. W sercu dziewczyny obudził się żal: dlaczego odmówiła Waldemarowi? On ją kochał! Więc sama dobrowolnie zniszczyła swe szczęście? Dlaczego?... Z powodu minionej, przebrzmiałej historii babki?... Rozum w samą porę zniewolił rzut jej serca. – Co to jest rozsądek, co to jest zimny rozum – zastanowiła się. – Czy to skrzydlaty duch, unoszący się nad nami? Nie widząc go odczuwamy jego tchnienie i kierującą dłoń. W rozbujałej wyobraźni swej ujrzała Stefcia rozum w postaci staruszka z siwą brodą, trzymającego tablicę z prawami dla ludzi. I kiedy piękny bożek czaru, bożek upojeń i pokus wabi urokiem swych uśmiechów, staruszek-rozum przed oczyma ludzi przesuwa tablicę obowiązków i plan właściwej drogi, patrząc łagodnie, lecz stanowczo. I zwycięża, tłumi nawet porywy serca. Staruszek ten ma siłę magnesu, trudno mu się oprzeć – on nieczęsto zachwyca, on magnetyzuje i pociąga odruchowo. Jest bardzo szanowny, ale idąc za nim zrzuca się jasną, wygodną szatę, wkładając tę którą on przeznaczy, i każdy obejrzy się za siebie mówiąc: “Jak tam pięknie!” Stefcia zadrżała. – I ja się obejrzę, i ja tak powiem! Łkanie porwało ją nagle. Chcąc je ukryć, zaczęła kaszleć, ale łzy zaszkliły się w jej oczach. Waldemar błyskawicznie spojrzał na nią, twarz mu się skurczyła jakąś walką. Pierwszy dał znak powstania. Pani Idalia tym razem nie skrzywiła się na ten brak etykiety. Pożegnanie trwało niedługo. Waldemar naglił do wyjazdu. Baronowa czule ucałowała Stefcię. – Pisuj, Steniu, do Luci jak najczęściej. Ty ją prawdziwie osierocasz. Do widzenia! Mam dla ciebie wiele serca, wierz mi. Stefcia z wybuchem żalu rzuciła się do rąk pana Macieja, gdy starzec siwą, skołataną głowę pochylił nad włosami dziewczyny. Waldemar odwrócił oczy. Wzruszenie zatamowało mu oddech. Z ironią patrzał na czułości pani Idalii, lecz pożegnanie Stefci z dziadkiem dziwnie go przejęło. – Powrócisz tu moją albo ja zginę – powtarzał sobie w duchu. Lucia z rozdzierającym krzykiem padła w ramiona Stefci. Obie płakały gorzko, tylko Stefcia cicho, Lucia rozpaczliwie. Pan Ksawery, ocierał chustką nos i chrząkał rozczulony. – Smutno nam będzie bez pani – rzekła całując Stefcię w rękę. – Stefa!... jedyna, złota! – wołała, szlochając, Lucia. Waldemar przerwał wybuch dziewczynki dosyć szorstko, oznajmił, że wielki czas jechać. Stefcia uczuła dotkliwą przykrość. – Po co on mię tak wygania?... W bocznym przejściowym saloniku oczekiwał rządca Klęcz. Pożegnał Stefcię z wielkim uszanowaniem. Waldemar bardzo życzliwie spojrzał na niego. W obszernej sieni pałacowej czekała niespodzianka, która wzruszyła Waldemara, nawet panią Idalię. Stał tam szereg lokajów, młodszych pokojowców, z Jacentym i Franciszkiem na czele, ochmistrzyni pałacowa, panna służąca Anetka, pokojówki i kucharz w swym białym rynsztunku. Wszyscy na wyścigi rzucili się żegnać Stefcię, całowali ją po rękach. Stary Jacenty mruczał coś, co u niego oznaczało żal i wzruszenie. Stefcia wobec służby wstrzymywała łzy, żegnała wszystkich uprzejmie, tylko usta jej drżały. Waldemar włożył na nią futerko. Gdy przypinała do włosów czapeczkę, ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła, że i Waldemar nakłada futrzany płaszcz. Ogarnął ją niepokój. – Po co się ubierasz? – spytała pani Idalia ordynata. – Odprowadzam panią na kolej – odrzekł sucho. Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy. Pani Idalia zacięła usta, pan Maciej cofnął się za próg. Stefcia z żywością rzekła do Waldemara po francusku: – Proszę pana nie robić tego. Dojadę sama bezpiecznie. Sprawi mi pan wielką przykrość! Było w niej tyle szczerości, taka wyraźna prośba widniała w jej oczach, że pan Maciej i pani Elzonowska aż się zdziwili. Ale Waldemar najspokojniej, lecz stanowczo podał jej ramię. – Proszę panią prędzej, bo się spóźnimy. – Niech pan zostanie!... błagam pana!... ja... nie chcę, aby pan jechał! – Niechże pani nie robi sceny, służba patrzy – rzekł podrażniony. Stefcia rzuciła dokoła rozpaczliwym wzrokiem. Jechać z nim razem wydało jej się strasznym. Pan Maciej dostrzegł jej niepokój. Wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Nie upieraj się, Steniu... owszem, niech cię Waldy odprowadzi, będzie bezpieczniej. Staruszek w razach koniecznych umiał być dyplomatą. Jeszcze trochę przykrych pożegnań, spazmatycznego płaczu Luci – i Waldemar wyprowadził Stefcię na ganek. Tam żegnał ją stangret Benedykt i stajenni. Stary ogrodnik z żalem kiwał głową, ocierając siwe wąsy. Wszyscy jej żałowali, każdy po swojemu. Przed filarami ganku stała kareta i czwórka z Głębowicz. Brunon zdziwiony patrzał na uroczysty wyjazd. Jur wynurzał się z liberyjnych futer jak zawsze pompatycznie, ale miał tajemniczą minę. Waldemar umieścił Stefcię w karecie, bardzo uprzejmie podał rękę Kleczowi i sam siadając zawołał do stangreta: – Ruszaj żywo! Jur zamknął drzwiczki i prędko wygramolił się na kozioł. Kareta cicho pomknęła po białej, wyślizganej drodze, janczary dzwoniły raźnie, znacząc sobą ślad odjeżdżającej Stefci. Ona w kącie karety siedziała cicho, tamując oddech w piersi. Minęli bramę, zawrócili na bok i Stefcia ujrzała pałac, biały, wyniosły, błyszczący w księżycu blaszanym dachem i rzędem oświetlonych okien. Ostatni raz! Łzy spłynęły z jej oczu. Nie uważając już na obecność Waldemara, załkała żałośnie. Waldemar delikatnie wziął jej rękę, bez słowa, tulił ją w swych dłoniach i wolno zdejmował rękawiczkę. Stefcia szarpnęła się, ale nie wyrwała ręki. Zatrzymał ją mocno. – Spokojnie... spokojnie... proszę – przemówił miękkim głosem. – Dlaczego pan ze mną jedzie?... dlaczego zrobił mi pan taką przykrość! po co to? – wybuchnęła Stefcia z żalem. – Nie mówmy już o tym, droga moja. Czyż ja mogłem cię puścić bez rozmówienia się inaczej jak tam w oranżerii? Chcę przekonać ciebie, najdroższa. Stefcia poruszyła się. Jego serdeczny, łagodny głos, jego słowa i sposób mówienia działały na nią zabójczo. Zrozumiała, że on zaczyna mieć władzę nad nią. Dłoń jej pieścił, całował; to ją onieśmieliło, ale chciała się jeszcze bronić. Szepnęła błagalnie: – Niech mię pan zostawi w spokoju. Ja wyjadę i wszystko się skończy. Tak być powinno. Niech mi pan zrobi tę łaskę. – Stefciu, mówmy poważnie, a nade wszystko spokojnie. Ja wiem, o co głównie idzie. Ty zawsze masz na myśli zmarłą babkę i jej dramat. Nie przeczę, to może nasuwać bardzo bolesne porównania. Ale nie masz jeszcze do nich prawa, gdyż dramat miniony w naszych rodzinach nie może się powtórzyć. Ja cię kocham od dawna i głęboko. Nie jest to chwilowy szał ani kaprys – znam swe uczucia. Nie mam lat dwudziestu, żeby się unosić chwilą. Poważnie analizowałem siebie i doszedłem do wniosku, że kocham cię uczuciem prawdziwym i bardzo potężnym. Kochałem się wiele razy, lecz to co innego! tamto właśnie były chwilowe szały, zrodzone z lekkich romansów, jakie każdy z nas liczy na tuziny. Ale nie spotkałem kobiety, której typ nosiłem w sobie, ani jedna nie weszła mi do duszy. W uprawianych przeze mnie flirtach głównym czynnikiem były zawsze zmysły. Ty pierwsza wzbudziłaś we mnie uczucia inne. Ciebie nie tylko pragnę, ale cię kocham niezmiernie. Z początku miałem złe myśli. Zachwyciłaś mnie od pierwszej chwili spotkania, bo w samej powierzchowności odnalazłem mój typ, i chciałem cię mieć, ale – inaczej. Chciałem cię rozkochać, chciałem, abyś mi się oddała sama. Byłem niegodziwy, rozbałamucony życiem. Widziałem, że mi się nie udaje, i jakiś czas mściłem się na tobie, nawet arogancko. Chwilami nienawidziłem cię, doprowadzałaś mię do wściekłości. Widzisz! widzisz, jedyna!... Wziął drugą jej rękę i gorąco przycisnął obie do ust. Stefcia siedziała jakby śniąc. On mówił dalej cichym, przepojonym namiętnością głosem: – I uśpiłaś we mnie lamparta, zacząłem patrzeć na ciebie inaczej. Ogarniało mię zdumienie, widząc twą nieprzystępność i taką szlachetną dumę. Szanowałem cię, czciłem. A przy tym byłaś zawsze taka śliczna, taka wdzięczna w każdym ruchu, tyle odnajdywałem w tobie ponęt, umiałaś mię porwać nieświadomie, a tak uroczo. I pokochałem cię nad wszystko, zdobyłem! nareszcie jesteś moją, bo i ty mię kochasz. Nie broń się, nie zapieraj! wiem wszytko... Walczyłaś! ale to się zwalczyć nie da, to silniejsze, zwycięża zawsze! Podziwiałem twój hart, z jakim rzuciłaś mi wczoraj zaprzeczenie swych uczuć, ale tym bardziej wiem, że mię kochasz. I ja miałem poprzestać na twej wczorajszej odpowiedzi? Więc zdobyłem cię po to, by pożegnać?... po jednym słowie, które podyktowała ci duma, obawa, gorycz, wywołana obrazem przeszłości? Gdybym ci był zupełnie obojętnym, jeszcze szedłbym do celu z nadzieją, że cię zdobędę. Ale wiedząc, że posiadam twą wzajemność, ja miałbym ustąpić?... Nie znasz mię, jedyna. Będziesz moją żoną, bo mam pragnienie szczęścia, bo tobie chcę je ofiarować. Stefcia słuchała z upojeniem, z nie znaną dotąd rozkoszą. On ją kochał i mówił to nie w jakimś szale, ale spokojnie, poważnie. Patrzał na nią tak przejmująco. Czuła ten wzrok, prze- palał jej krew, niweczył wolę. Ordynat przyciągnął ją do siebie i pochylony szeptał nagląco: – Jedyna moja, złota, najdroższa, nie zaprzeczaj, nie wypieraj się... kochasz mię... po- wiedz, chcę, byś mi to powiedziała!... Stefcia osłabła. Nazbyt silnie kochała, by móc się oprzeć. Świadomość jego uczuć, niski, nabrzmiały miłością głos odurzył ją. Przymknęła powieki oczarowana, uniesiona szczęściem w jakieś nieznane krainy. Otaczała ją przestrzeń jasna, ze złotych gwiazd utkana, pełna woni i cichej a świetnej muzyki. Nie umiała się bronić nawet wtedy, gdy on energicznym ramieniem otaczał ją delikatnie, pieszczące. Przygarnął ją do siebie i cicho złożył jej głowę na swej piersi. Stefcia trwała w odrętwieniu. Waldemar odsunął jej czapeczkę z czoła i zanurzył usta w jej włosach. – Szczęście moje! ptaszyno moja! – mówił w uniesieniu – powiedz, że kochasz. Nagłym ruchem przytuliła się do niego, szczęśliwa, niemal nieprzytomna z rozkoszy. – Kocham!... tak... kocham! – wyszeptała z głębi udręczonej duszy. – Moja ty! moja!... Cisnął ją do siebie, jej usta, oczy, włosy okrywał bezpamiętnymi pocałunkami. Długa, rozkoszna chwila czaru, nieziemskiego upojenia zawisła nad nimi. Wszystko, co świat posiada najpiękniejszego, mieści się w takich momentach. Taka uroczystość duchowa, w połączeniu z namiętnością, przewyższa, wszelkie uroczystości ziemskie. Takie chwile stworzone być muszą przez aniołów: są zbyt czarowne. Waldemar pieścił Stefcię, szeptał najczulsze, kochające słowa. Miał ją nareszcie, tę upragnioną, jedyną. – Będziesz moją żoną... moją na wieki – powtarzał. Stefcia drgnęła i rzekła bezmiernie smutnym głosem: – Kocham pana nad życie... ale... żoną nie będę nigdy. – Dlaczego, jedyna. Co mówisz? – Bo to niemożliwe! pan jesteś magnatem... to... to nie dla mnie! – Ależ, na Boga, nie rozmyślaj o podobnych rzeczach, droga moja! Kochamy się – to dosyć, to decyduje o wszystkim. Jesteś moją i nie pozwolę cię wyrwać sobie nikomu. Sfera nie wzbroni nam szczęścia, bo nie wyrzeknę się ciebie, jedyna. Mój dziadek mówił kiedyś to samo swej narzeczonej, ale on był w innych warunkach, bo o dziesięć lat ode mnie młodszy, więc mniej odporny na wpływy rodziny. A może był słabszy? Proszę cię, ukochana, zaniechaj podobnych myśli, ufaj mi, ja cię nie zawiodę. Będziesz bardzo szczęśliwa, tylko wierz w szczęście. Stefcia wysunęła się z jego objęć. – Ja pańską żoną? Czy to możliwe? W tyle szczęścia nie wierzę! Waldemar tulił ją do siebie z promiennym uśmiechem. – Zobaczysz, jedyna! zobaczysz! wszystko, co nam stanie na przeszkodzie, zgniotę, zdepczę, a ciebie mieć muszę! – Ale ja nie chcę być zakałą w waszej rodzinie. Pana by zagryźli, zadręczyli. Ja nie chcę tego dla pana, bo go kocham. Ja i tak za długo byłam wśród was. Kochając pana od dawna, czemuż od razu nie uciekłam? Żyłam jak we śnie, bez zastanowienia, a teraz już... nie zapomnę! Zaczęła znowu płakać. – Uspokój się, dziecko! – mówił Waldemar tuląc ją do piersi. – Stefciu złota moja, nie powinnaś tak mówić, skoro kochasz. Zostaniesz moją żoną, którą wszyscy muszą szanować, będziesz ordynatową Michorowską i na tym stanowisku przy mnie nic ci nie grozi. Jestem pewny, że przeciwko tobie, jako mojej żonie, nikt głośno szemrać nie będzie śmiał, a ciche mruczenia nas nie obchodzą. Ptaszyno najdroższa, prędzej zginę, niż cię porzucę! Wierz mi. Przycisnął usta do jej ust. Jego wąsy muskały ją w policzek, gorący żar oddechu odurzył Stefcię aż do utraty zmysłów. – Powtarzam ci, droga moja: twój Waldy nie zawiedzie, tylko mu zaufaj zupełnie. Przyjdzie czas... pojadę do Ruczajewa i zabiorę cię. Wówczas podasz mi sama rękę na całe wspólne istnienie. Pragnę twego szczęścia i zwalczę przeciwności, gdyż inaczej mielibyśmy oboje zwichnięte życie. Moja ty mimozo! Od dziś jesteśmy narzeczeni i proszę, bądź spokojna. Wjechali w obręb dworca. Przeraźliwy gwizd parowozu wyrwał ich z upojenia. Kareta stanęła, pociąg już był na stacji. Ruch, gwar, zamieszanie. Ordynat umieścił Stefcię w osobnym przedziale i wysiał telegram do Ruczajewa. Jur zajął się rzeczami. Pozostało jeszcze kilka minut do odejścia pociągu. Stefcia drżała febrycznie. Waldemar ściskał jej ręce. – Do widzenia, ukochanie moje! Spodziewaj się mnie w Ruczajewie i ufaj! Zrobię wszystko dla naszego szczęścia. Jesteś dla mnie jedyną! Rozległ się trzeci dzwonek. Stefcia krzyknęła głucho. Waldemar porwał ją w ramiona i gorąco ucałował jej spłakane oczy. Brwi miał ściągnięte i wielkie poruszenie w twarzy. Usta mu drżały. – Do widzenia, najmilsza, do widzenia! Stefcia wyrwała mu się z objęć. Do przedziału weszła jakaś starsza i dystyngowana kobieta. Waldemar obrzucił bystrym spojrzeniem sympatyczną twarz przybyłej. Znał ją z widzenia, była to obywatelka z okolic Obronnego. Skłonił się z wytworną grzecznością. – Opiece szanownej pani polecam moją narzeczoną. Jestem ordynat Michorowski. Zdziwiła się mocno, ale natychmiast z uśmiechem podała mu rękę, mówiąc swe nazwisko. – Niech pan będzie spokojny. Jedziemy z panią w jedną drogę, zaopiekuję się nią aż do mej stacji. Waldemar podziękował, uścisnął rękę Stefci i wybiegł z wagonu. Pociąg ruszył. Ordynat, idąc przy oknie, gdzie stała Stefcia, uniósł z głowy futrzaną czapkę i posyłał pieszczące słowa za bladą twarzyczką dziewczyny, niknącą na tle szyby w natłoku wagonów. Pociąg wypadł poza stację, na księżycowej, błękitnej przestrzeni toczył się szybko, hurkotał, opasany zbitym wałem dymu. Waldemar doszedł do pompy stacyjnej, stanął i patrzał na oddalającą się masę, łowił uchem silniejszy, to słabszy turkot kół, z dziwnie rzewnym uczuciem. – Przyjadę po ciebie niedługo, mój ty ptaku złoty! – rzekł prawie głośno. Stał dotąd, aż ciemna plamka pociągu wsiąkła w błękitnawą sadź księżyca, po czym zawrócił. – A teraz do walki! – zawołał. W sali bufetowej zatrzymał go ukłonem zawiadowca stacji. – Bardzo przepraszam pana ordynata, że wcześniej nie złożyłem mego uszanowania. Czy to odjechała panna Rudecka? Waldemar podał mu rękę. – Tak, panie, moja narzeczona pojechała do rodziców. – A-a-a!... Urzędnik tak się zdziwił, że nie zdobył się już na żadne więcej słowo, zapomniał nawet o obowiązującym powinszowaniu. Waldemar nie dał mu na to czasu, pożegnał go natychmiast. Strzelec Jur, przechodząc obok, usłyszał zdumiewającą wieść i również osłupiał. – Podawać karetę! – rzekł do niego Waldemar. – Czy do Słodkowic, jaśnie panie? – spytał Jur stojąc przy drzwiczkach. – Do Głębowicz. Pojechali. Waldemar zdjął czapkę i rozpiął futro. Nozdrzami wchłaniał delikatny zapach perfum Stefci, pozostały w karecie.